Redemption
by Techie-Elektra
Summary: This is about a femme assassin and tracker, who searches for redemption for the people she's killed and the crimes she's committed without remorse. We follow her on her journey for forgiveness. ?/OC
1. Search and Business

Elektra: This is my first story, so please bear with me. I can take criticizem, but please no flames. If you don't like my story, please don't read.

I do NOT own anything except my OCs, Shadow Diamond and Spyker.

Bumblebee soon came scrambling into the conference room, interrupting Optimus Prime's and Jazz's talk.

Optimus looked over at Bumblebee worriedly "Bumblebee. What's wrong?"

Bumblebee's intake fans heaved as he waves his arms around in a state of panic "Ironhide... Ratchet... Decepticons... Take... Gone!"

Jazz's optics widened "Wha! Gone? The Decepticons took 'em?"

Bumblebee just nods his helm vigorously.

Optimus frowned "This isn't good. How will we be able to find them?"

Silence came over the trio for a little while.

Jazz soon grinned, yelling out "AHA! I know how we could find them"

Optimus spun to look at him "You have figured out a way? How?"

Jazz smirked "Not how, but who. An old acquaintance of mine would be able to find 'em and spring 'em in a spark beat, and the 'Cons won't even realize it till too late..."

Optimus blinked his optics a few times "Where is this mech? And how can we contact him?"

Jazz chuckled slightly "Her, OP. And we can't contact her. I know where she stays, we're gonna need to go see her"

Optimus sighed "Very well. Lead the way, Jazz. Come, Bumblebee"

Jazz lead the way from the base, transformed and soon the trio were on their way. The trio soon reached a large cliff. A smaller mech, about the same size as Jazz was sitting, stabilizing servos crossed and optics offline, completely silent. A dark figure, a large black cloak billowing in the wind was standing in front of the mech. A hood was over top of the helm of the figure, nothing distinguishable in sight.

Jazz waved Optimus and Bumblebee back, taking a tentative step forward "Shadow Diamond?"

Just as Jazz took the step, the mech on the ground was on his stabilizing servos, in the air and mere astro cliks later, pinning Jazz to the ground. Optimus and Bumblebee leapt into action, pulling out their weapons.

The figure didn't so much as move, a deep voice, clearly feminine that demanded attention resounding from her "Spyker, stand down. What did I tell you about striking without denoting if the Cybertronian is hostile or not?"

The mech, Spyker, was on his stabilizing servos, bowing to the figure astro cliks later "I apologize Mistress... please, forgive me..."

A black servo emerged from the cloak, waving at the Spyker mech. "State your designation and your business here." She stated emotionlessly.

Optimus took this as his chance to say something, but Jazz beat him to it "Jazz, and we're here to hire your services"

A nod came from the figure "Ah yes, Jazz. I figured. Spyker, take these two other mechs to the dojo" She ordered "Jazz and I have business to attend to"

Optimus immediately began protesting "What? No, you need to lead us to the Decepticons base so we can free our comrades!"

Jazz facepalmed as a humourless chuckle came from the femme "You just proved my point, mech. You and the other are much too large and heavy for a successful infiltration rescue" Finally, the femme turned to look at them, though her faceplate was still hidden in the shadows of the cloak's hood. "If you came here for me to track and rescue these comrades, you need it done silently, without alarming the Decepticons, correct?"

Optimus nodded "That is correct..."

The femme smirked mentally "Then you are useless to me. My apprentice, Spyker, shall care for your needs during the time of the mission as you do not follow Jazz and myself, risking the entire mission. That is all, you are dismissed. Jazz..." she turned ever so slightly to address him "... come with me, we shall get you properly outfitted for a mission such as this"

Jazz stayed silent, just nodding as he followed after the femme down the cliff and into the small gathering of buildings there.

Spyker looked at Optimus and Bumblebee, nodding at them "Please, follow me" he stated, then began walking to the buildings, not even bothering to see if the two were following.

Bumblebee sent Optimus a baffled, confused look as they followed after Spyker.

Elektra: So... what did you think? Please review, I need some feedback.


	2. Rescue and Trust

Elektra: Chapter 2 Woot! Hope you enjoy it. Again, I do not own anything except for my OCs, Shadow Diamond and Spyker.

~~XXXXXX~~

Once Jazz had been properly outfitted for the mission, the pair joined Spyker, Optimus and Bumblebee in the main hall of the dojo.

The femme nodded, still within her cloak, only Jazz had a similar one on, though his hood was down at the moment "Make yourself at home here for the moment"

The femme gracefully almost floated over to the computer on the one wall. Rapidly typing information in as Jazz fired the info to her, soon a marker was moving over a map of the general area of where Ironhide and Ratchet could be. The marker soon stopped and the info was downloaded into the femme's processor.

She looked at Jazz "I have pinpointed the exact location of your comrades. Come, it is time"

Jazz nodded "Alrighty" soon pulls his hood over his helm.

The femme chuckled humourlessly, and soon enough the two disappeared in thin air.

Optimus and Bumblebee were stunned into silence, Spyker standing nearby, not fazed in the least.

~With Jazz and Shadow Diamond~

The Decepticons' base soon came into view for the two, though with use of the special invisibility cloaks, no one else could see them or find their signals.

Shadow Diamond glanced at Jazz for a moment to whisper "Follow my lead" before silently taking off towards the base, leaping up and flipping over onto the roof.

Jazz just did as she asked and followed her lead.

Soon, the two shadows worked their way into the cell block. Sending a look Jazz's way, Shadow crept forward, attached to the ceiling. Peering into cell after cell, she soon came upon the two that held the wanted Autobots.

Sadly, a Decepticon soon came in, switching out with the guard that had been asleep. Jazz looked at Shadow Diamond worriedly.

Shadow Diamond didn't move, just dropping down completely silent and slitting the mech's throat, covering his mouth with a noise dampening cloth. The mech slumped silently, Shadow Diamond slowly lowering the mech to the floor.

She looked up at Jazz and nodded, a signal that allows him to drop to the floor. Back to back, they start on the number pads holding the cells shut. With two light 'Zap's, the Energon shields dropped. Jazz quickly slipped into Ironhide's holding cell, kneeling down behind him and flipping the hood down, picking the stasis cuffs holding him "We're here to spring ya" Soon stands up, bringing Ironhide with him.

Shadow Diamond did the same with Ratchet, pulling two more cloaks from sub-space and handing one to each of them "Put these on and stay silent. This is a covert mission"

Ratchet and Ironhide soon nodded, Ironhide a little suspicious but went along since Jazz was there. The four escaped the same way the two had come in, and soon enough, the four are far enough away to speak aloud.

Ironhide growled, yanking the hood off "Alright, who are you?" He snarled at Shadow Diamond.

She didn't so much as flinch "I am Shadow Diamond, and that's all you need to know. Come now, we must get back to the dojo"

Jazz nodded, pulling his, Ironhide's and Ratchet's hoods on and following after Shadow Diamond as she lead the way back to the dojo.

~With Optimus, Bumblebee and Spyker"

Spyker was silently meditating off to the side as Optimus and Bumblebee sat, talking nervously.

The door to the dojo slid open, and four cloaked bodies came in. Three cloaks were completely removed, revealing Jazz, Ratchet and Ironhide, with only minor damages.

Optimus and Bumblebee were on their stabilizing servos astro cliks later as Shadow Diamond stood off to the side, hanging the three cloaks up in their proper spots. Jazz was grinning happily as he walked over, pulling a large wad of cash from sub-space and handing it to Shadow Diamond.

Bumblebee looked over "Woah, I didn't even know you had that much cash Jazz!"

Jazz laughed "I normally don't, but I pulled this out before we came here because I knew Shadow Diamond's fees and services weren't the cheapest. But true, it's worth it the way she does it with such skill" He turned around, smiling "You should see 'er in a real battle. She is awesome!"

Optimus looked over "How do you know this Jazz? In fact, how do you know of Shadow Diamond at all?"

Jazz sheepishly rubbed the back of his helm "Well... ya know how I'm so good with espionage?"

Bumblebee nodded "Yeah... but what's that got to do with this?"

Jazz glanced over at Shadow Diamond, where she was doing some work on her computer "Shadow Diamond was the one that taught me everything I know..."

Stunned silence was what answered him.

Optimus soon looked out a nearby window, seeing that night had fallen. Breaking the awkward silence he walked over to Shadow Diamond "Is it alright if we stay here for the night? It is late"

Shadow Diamond turned "That shall not be a problem. Spyker, show Jazz and the two other mechs to the guest rooms. Ironhide, Ratchet, come with me. You have damages that need attending to"

Spyker nodded and led Jazz, Optimus and Bumblebee off to the guest quarters.

Ratchet and Ironhide followed after Shadow Diamond as she led them to a small medical bay. She waved at Ratchet "Sit"

Ratchet did as she ordered, sitting upon the berth in the center of the room.

For less movement inhibition, Shadow Diamond sighed slightly and removed her cloak, revealing a lithe, yet strong feminine body beneath. It was her helm that surprised the two mechs. Her helm was normal, an onyx coloured black, but covering her faceplate was a silver mask, with dark, mesmerizing blue optics.

Shadow Diamond got to work, and soon enough the two were repaired. During the time, both Ironhide and Ratchet were trying to get information out of her, though she never responded.

The lights in the medical bay shut off automatically as Shadow Diamond led the two to the guest quarters, hidden beneath her cloak once again.

She bid the two goodnight, then disappeared down the hall.

Ironhide sat down on the first berth in the room, growling slightly "I don't trust that femme. I mean look at her, hiding under a black cloak and a mask. How suspicious"

Ratchet sighed, moving to the other berth "You don't know that Ironhide, maybe it's a comfort thing for her. Pit, her living is moving in darkness, spying and infiltrating, maybe it was just easier for her to keep the cloak and mask on so it's harder for anyone to identify her. It was just luck that Jazz knew her, otherwise we'd still be with the Decepticons"

Ironhide lies down on the berth "Still, I get a weird vibe from her... I still don't trust her"

Ratchet just rolls his optics and settles down for the night, falling into recharge.

Ironhide was trying to fall into recharge, but he couldn't get that femme's masked face out of his processor, the creepy almost haunted look to it... soon, he fell into recharge.

~With Shadow Diamond~

Silently walking back to her personal quarters. Once she reached her quarters, she removed her cloak and mask, crawling into berth and falling into a light recharge.

~~XXXXXX~~

Elektra: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oooo, why does Shadow Diamond wear a mask? Stay tuned to find out. Please review.


End file.
